weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Create the Philosopher's Stone
Now, there are 2 methods I know of. One I will quote directly, and the other I will summarize. The First Method: The Elixir of Dew Part 1: The Elixir Using a mortar, grind to a fine powder the salt and then dissolve in the dew with the Holy Water, and shake from time to time. After four days, filter all of the undissolved salt out. Do not let the temperature get above 70F during this time, or the spirit will escape from the dew and all your work will be in vein, even 70F might be a little to warm and some of the spirit will be lost. This first step is crucial, because for this process to work the water needs to be completely saturated with salt so that it will let go of the "Alkahest" and precipitate it as a powder each time you overheat the flask. Pour this into a flask until it is two-thirds full, then seal it and set it into digestion of a Balneo Mary bath. This means to place the flask in a bowl of water that is heated to around 110F to 120F. But instead of using a water bath, this can easily be achieved by using a heating pad sold at Walgreens for only $15. Simply wrap the heating pad around the flask or bottle. the temperature should be around 130F, but the water in the flask will be slightly lower due to the glass barrier. The top of the flask will be much cooler, allowing the vapors to condense into droplets of water. After a Philosophical Month (six weeks) there should be a black powder that has precipitated to the bottom of the flask, not yet a salt, only a powder. Sometimes it may take as much as fifty days for the powder to become black. Within the first week you will see the powder forming on the bottom, which will look like floating debris, but it will take the entire six weeks for the powder to become black or at least darker. Place the flask in a dry sand bath for 2 weeks at 200F, and the powder will coagulate and become a grey salt, no longer black. When this happens, make sure that no more than two days pass before you change back to the lower temperature of the Balneo Mary bath. After two weeks pass, the matter will slowly redissolve into water and putrefy, again to fall out. Again put the flask in your sand bath, and it will form itself into a salt, which again will be even lighter than before. Repeat this cycle of placing the flask in the Balneo Mary bath and then in the sand bath, and on the fifth time, it will be snow white, and if you were to take some of it out of your flask and place it on a hot silver plate, it would melt like wax. But keep the flask sealed and set it back into the Balneo Mary bath to putrefy once more, and after enough time has past, a third of the salt will dissolve into the water. Now filter and set aside the salt which did not dissolve. The salt water is now the Mercury of the Philosopher's and the Alkahest, which is able to instantly dissolve all metals without violence and bring them to their highest state of perfection. This water can be taken at a dose of five drops, and it will increase your thinking power and memory, and if administration is continued, it will sharpen your senses until you can both see and hear the spirit world, and in that way, you will be invited into the true and invisible Order of the Rosicrucians. But a word of caution: I do no have enough experience with this Alkahest to know the dosage. The original manuscript says only to take five drops, and does not say if this is to be a single dose, or if you should continue ingestion. other alchemy manuscripts say that if you take a single drop each day in a small glass of wine, after one month you will be able to see and hear elemental spirits. Part 2: The Stone To make the Philosopher's Stone from this most blessed and holy salt water, all one need do is dissolve fine gold or silver leaf in the water warmed up to a gentle heat, and it dissolves without violence, and without release of gasses which proves this is no chemical reaction taking place, and after four days, filter the solution so the remaining undissolved metal is left behind. Set it in Balneo Mary to putrefy, and treat it as you did before, doing the same simple process of the Balneo Mary bath and the coagulations in the dry sand bath. After each digestion in Balneo Mary then coagulation in the sand bath, the stone is multiplied. And after the fifth cycle, it will begin to literally glow and emit its own light. The stone from gold will glow like a hot coal, and the one from silver will shine like the moon. If you attempt to bring it further into the sixth or seventh multiplications, it will penetrate the glass, causing a terrible poisonous gas odor. If you intent to bring it even further, you must use a quartz glass. The Second Method: The Stone from Urine Alright, now you probably think I sound nuts, but I'm not. See, with this method, you're just using pure life-energy (the energy that gives us life) to create the Stone. And urine contains a high quantity of life-energy, considering that it just came out of a living animal. Also, it contains a salt which you can use to make the Stone's body. Alright, now I'll get started on how to do this. You first need to get an alembic or 2 retorts. I'm going to assume you get 2 retorts. Then you need to distill 1-2 liters of dark-yellow urine in a water bath. Then, after you get a nasty black sludge on the bottom, you need to calcine it. But there's a problem: When you calcine it, it gives off a poisonous smoke which will make your home unlivable if you do it in your house. Solution: Take a camping or fishing trip for the first few calcinations. After the first few, you can do it in your house, because a white salt will remove the smoke. After each calcination, distill the urine once more. Once you have enough, you break the retort by wrapping tape around the bottom and breaking the top. Then you continue to distill the urine. Take some extra time on this part to make the Second Part take less time. Now for the Second Part. Put the salt into a round-bottom flask. Add a couple drops of the distilled urine to cover the salt, and leave it to combine in the water bath. Then, once it turns black, turn up the heat a little. Once it turns white, you have the White Stone. You should divide your White Stone into 3 parts: One part you will keep unfermented (fermentation is covered a bit later), another part you will ferment into the White Stone, and another part you will turn into the Red Stone. To ferment the White or Red Stone, you have to get 2-10x the amount of Stone you have in silver or gold, respectively. It must be as close to 100% pure as possible. Dust is best. Then you just repeat the Second Part, but with the ferment added in. And now for how to make the Red Stone. You just do the Second Part again, and double the heat of the last part of the Second Part, and it will turn an ash-orange color in a number of months. Then put it on a high heat source, and put it on 500 degrees Fahrenheit. After a number of months you have the Red Stone. Then you just divide it into two parts, and ferment one part. Then you have the Red Stone, fermented and unfermented.